


excavation

by ty13



Series: killua/silva au [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Extremely Underage, Family Secrets, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ty13/pseuds/ty13
Summary: The thoughts didn't fully bloom until he was faced with the grin of his youngest son.Infuriating, confusing,demanding. They filled his mind whenever he was around Killua. And even at the times he wasn’t, they were always there.
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck/Silva Zoldyck
Series: killua/silva au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. blossom

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in the same universe as my other silva/killua fic.
> 
> this is basically a prequel of sorts (but will be a multi-chap fic that will eventually dive into what happens after that fic as well)
> 
> warning: EXTREME underage stuff (kil is 5 in the beginning of this) but nothing sexual will actually happen until he is older (but still a minor)

It started on the first mission he brought Killua to. 

Killua was five and Silva decided it was time for the final part of his training.

As expected, his son was a fast learner. Killua was emotional at first; which was disappointing, but could be blamed on him only being a child. Regardless of the reason, with a few minor reinforcements, Killua stopped showing his emotions so pathetically easy. He was stoic enough one would almost think he didn’t have feelings. Even Silva would have believed it, if he didn’t know his son.

But Silva knew Killua had it in him to be a perfect assassin. 

Now, all he needed was his first hands-on experience.  


  


* * *

  
The man’s scrawny neck felt good held in his hands. He only needed one to fully encompass it, but the fear in the man’s eyes when he saw Silva lift his other up was too delicious to give up. The splatters of dark red around them were growing by the second; enough to be seen, but not nearly enough to be fatal. 

Ideally, a perfect mission would be completed without a drop of blood leaving the victim. Today, though, Killua was going to witness a murder. A clean cut assassination wasn’t desired here.

_A good assassin will experience both in their life._

It’s easy to kill someone. People are only disturbed when they see their victim’s blood. 

Silva looked to his left, where Killua was concealing himself in the shadows of the room. His eyes were still bright, wide. Childlike. He didn’t look scared, at all. _Good_ , Silva thought. _He passed phase one._

“Killua.” The boy perked up, raising his eyes from the stranger’s disjointed neck to his father’s face. “Come here.”

By the time Silva blinked his son was next to him, eagerly awaiting his next directions. Whenever they were together, alone or with others, Killua couldn’t stop vying for Silva’s affections. He would do anything to make Silva happy. 

Silva reached into his pocket and pulled a knife out, holding it out to his son. He waited until Killua took it to give him his orders. 

“Kill him. Slit his throat.”

With eyes that size, it was impossible to hide the surprise in them. Silva admitted it was unexpected, but assassins, no matter how young, should always be prepared for anything.

But Killua nods, hard and determined. “Yes, father.”

He cut neat, deep lines down the front of the man’s throat, one on either side of his adam’s apple. “I thought it would be faster like this,” he explained. But Silva didn’t ask.

He was too busy watching his son’s tiny hands grip a too-big blade. He needed both of them to stabilize the weapon. Otherwise, it was too shaky to use. 

He saw his hands, pure and white and perfect, get stained with the blood of a stranger he so ruthlessly cut.

The white shirt he wore was the same; stained and dirty. 

But his hair and eyes. Still white and fluffy and big and blue. When he was finished, he turned towards Silva immediately. Killua instantly disregarded the man whose life he had just taken in search of his father’s approval. 

Silva conducted a search of his own. There was no fear, no hesitation showing through the boy’s face or actions. Just his constant need for affirmation. _Good,_ he thought. 

“Good boy,” he said. 

_But a perfect one won’t flinch at either._

The thoughts didn't fully bloom until he was faced with the grin of his youngest son. Infuriating, confusing, _demanding_. They filled his mind whenever he was around Killua. And even at the times he wasn’t, they were always there.


	2. training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silva starts to question his feelings for Killua.

Missions with just the two of them become more common from then on. Illumi is old enough to go solo, and Milluki works from home, so it’s just Silva and Killua. 

Silva always knew Killua had great potential; he’s known since his son was born with the snow white hair and pretty blue eyes. Killua Zoldyck will be the next patriarch of the family. Building his strength is what matters most. His other son, Illumi, is useful for now, but his future doesn't matter unless it's beneficial to Killua's. The boy still has a lot of training to do, but Silva has faith he’ll be a strong leader for the family.

In Silva's eyes, children are similar to one another. Killua is no different; he’s a curious, sweet, naive child. Just the same as any other child you would meet. Those attributes, as much as they don’t sound like they’d be helpful in his line of work, actually _are_ beneficial for him. Or, at least for Silva to use against him. His weaknesses hand him more ways to capture Killua’s interest.

His curiosity is like a wolf in his mind; always hungry and ready to be fed. Silva can pose missions more as “adventures” if Killua ever lost interest. 

Killua is sweet, but only to his family. His loving nature completely vanishes once he learns they’re in danger. It’s technically not a lie to tell the boy that if a mission isn’t completed, his family could be sought after.

His naivety is perhaps his greatest flaw, but that’s what makes it the most powerful to use against him. Killua is too trusting of his father. For a man who was raised in the lifestyle he was, lying came second nature. 

It’s fortunate Killua is still in the phase where he would do _anything_ to please his father; do anything to win his affection. Silva...likes it; all his children so far have been that way, but Killua is different somehow. He hopes he stays that way. He’s the most innocent, yet contradictorily, perhaps the most dangerous as well. Illumi may be the most lethal, for now, but Silva is sure Killua will surpass him.

He's growing stronger each day. Unlike his other children, Silva takes time out everyday to train Killua.  
Originally, Illumi was set to be his younger brother's teacher, but Silva took over that position after witnessing the beauty of the boy's first mission. Illumi is still highly involved with his intense training regimen, but as more of a mentor instead.

Killua's training would kill any normal man, let alone a young boy. Knives, lighters, ropes, electricity, ice; are all normal aspects during their sessions. He's always left bloody, bruised, and marked, and all the while either shivering or drenched with sweat. But he has never once complained. Killua continues to prove his strength each time he leaves the training room with a smile on his face.

Their routine is simple: they wake early in the morning, eat breakfast together, then venture off to the training room. Then, after their session ends, Silva dismisses Killua, and the white-haired boy immediately leaves.

So, it shocks Silva when, instead of leaving when given permission to, his son decides to stay behind.  


* * *

  
Silva was cleaning up the room before he left. The daggers he'd used needed to be disinfected before he put them away. That was one thing his own father drilled into his mind; every second used for preparation, was a second taken away from your training.

It took several minutes of listening to the sound of tiny feet shuffling before it seemed like the boy was ready to approach him. Silva noted they needed to work on the heir's confidence... 

“Father?” Killua's voice is still high and timid, perfectly aligning with his appearance. For a second, Silva wonders what it will be like when he's older.

“Yes?” Silva isn't even facing him. He's preoccupying himself sorting up the tools he'd just cleaned. Killua needs to be more confident, yes, but he also needs to earn his father’s respect, too. And _that_ isn't something Silva is willing to give him so easily.

He hears the boy trying to discretely clear his throat, _multiple_ times, before speaking. He's still naive enough to think he can keep anything hidden from his father. 

“Um....Mom told me you had something you wanted to talk to me about?”

_Damn Kikyo_. “Oh? What did she say?” That damned woman needed to mind her business. Killua was _his_ to train. She, regardless of who she was, had no say in the matter.

Killua was fidgeting now as Silva turned towards him, openly staring at him. His paleness was interrupted with a pink flush, one that makes his eyes pop even more. He wasn't one to gawk at someone's looks, but even Silva could tell his son would grow to be a handsome man.

“T-that was all she said.” 

Silva sighs and brings his hand down to ruffle the short white hair that was a few feet below him. “Just ignore her, Killua. I'll speak to her about it myself.”

The boy nods but continues to stand there. Expectantly.

If this was Illumi, he would send him away. But since this is _Killua_ , he knows he can't.

“You did very well today, Kil. You're improving much faster than expected.” That isn't completely true, but he knows that will keep his son motivated.

The grin he receives, huge for such a small little thing, makes that same _weird_ feeling he felt on me night of their first mission together, blossom inside him, again. He...he can't describe it. Its like it’s always there, patient waiting to rear its head whenever Killua shows just how much he needs Silva's affection.

But all of his kids desired that. So why was Killua so different?


End file.
